Cursed
by Mystic-fox
Summary: Okay, very angsty, but I think its pretty good. I think. I'm trying to update ppl, work with me here! NE way, new chapter 7!
1. Stand in the rain,

Chapter 1  
  
Mystic_fox: Hi all! I'm Mystic_fox! (Who else???) This is my first ficcy!!!!!!! AND NO YAOI!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, so forgive her if its not that great.  
  
Yami: Start forgiving.  
  
Fox: -_-'  
  
Yami: Heh heh. Anyway..  
  
Fox: I guess we have to do this disclaimer. I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, it's such a cool show.don't you wish you owned Yu-Gi-Oh? *continues rambling*  
  
Yugi: -_-' I guess I'll say the disclaimer.. Mystic_fox does not own Yu- Gi-Oh and she doesn't claim to.  
  
Yami: She wishes she does though!  
  
Fox: wouldn't it be nice to own Yu-Gi-Oh? Then I could watch-  
  
Yugi: -_-' In case you didn't know, Hai is yes. Gomen is sorry, Aibou is partner, Hikari is light, and she might use some others, but doesn't know yet. Or at least, that's what she told me. Oh!  
  
Honda=Tristin Anzu =Tea Jou =Joey  
  
And I think that's it. Okay! On to the ficcy!  
  
Well, in later notes, my yami, Shadowedmind, or SD as I call her, will be joining me along with the rest of the gang. Tristan dissing ahoy!  
  
//.// Yami talking to Yugi /./ Yugi talking to Yami '..' Private thoughts "." Speaking  
  
So, I'm done boring you, so on with the show! Er.story.  
  
Yugi is in his room talking with Yami.out loud  
  
"Should we tell them about you?" It was the millionth time they had had this discussion.  
//How many times do I have to tell you? No. //  
"Why not?"  
//Because they will think you've gone crazy.//  
"They're my friends. They won't think I'm crazy!"  
// They will. How would it sound? Tea, Joey, Tristan, there's this spirit in my puzzle who takes over once in a while, and he's my other half, my Yami.//  
"Well-"  
"Yugi? You in there? Is someone in there with you?"  
"Hey Tea! Come on in you guys!"  
"Hey buddy! What's up? Who ya talkin' 'to?"  
"Just myself."  
"Are you ready to go?" Anzu asked. 'I don't believe him.'  
"Where?"  
"The game!"  
"Oh yeah. Sure." 'He sure is out of it.' Anzu thought.  
//Yugi, Anzu suspects something.//  
"I have to tell them. I don't feel right not telling them."  
"Did you say something Yugi?"  
"Huh? Oh, no Anzu, I didn't." 'Yes he did.'  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I was just thinking."  
/Yami...please.../  
//No Aibou.//  
/They deserve to know./  
//You deserve to keep your friends.//  
/I swear I'll tell them someday./  
//I'm sure you will.//  
"Yug, you think too much."  
"You don't think enough!" Honda teased.  
"Do too!" Yelled Jou.  
"That's why you can't figure out 2x10, right?" Yugi was glad for the subject change  
"Can too! Its um...100!"  
"You dimwit! It's 200!"  
"It's 20." Said Yugi.  
"I knew that!" Yell Jou and Honda.  
"Right. Now lets get to that basketball game!"  
"Cool!" Honda turns and runs straight into the door. Everyone laughs. Yugi grabbed his deck and puzzle and walked into the hallway.  
Yami stays silent for a while, then Yugi hears him calling him urgently. /What's wrong?/  
//Yugi lets go into your soul room.// Yugi knew something was seriously wrong. The younger of the two grabbed one of the many stuffed bears and held it tightly, and looked at his counterpart anxiously. //It's Ryou.//  
/Is he okay!?!?!?!/  
//No. Don't panic. He also has a millennium item. The millennium ring. It contains the soul of a tomb robber.//  
/What's that mean?/  
//To make a long story short, it's and evil tomb robber named Bakura who wants to kill me for imprisioning him in the ring, but wants the puzzle. He knows that you have to lose in a Shadow Game for him to be able to use the puzzle.//  
/Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. What's a Shadow Game?/  
//You'll find out soon enough. Now we need to get to Bakura fast. Let me take over and I'll lead.//  
"Okay."  
"Okay what, Yugi?"  
"You should all go home. Now."  
"Why?" They looked at him in bewilderment.  
//Yugi, can you get them to go home?//  
/Lost cause. I told you we should have told them about us./  
"Then I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."  
"About what?"  
"Who is we?"  
"What aren't you telling us?"  
"I'm not Yugi. You may call me Yami, however. Yes Anzu, you were right to suspect something. You have known something is up for a while." They promptly bombarded him with questions.  
"Stop!" He ordered. //Yugi, I think you should come out.//  
//I see. Maybe they'll listen to me.//  
"That's what I was thinking." They switched with the three watching, which they had never done.  
"Hey you guys."  
"Yugi?" Again bombarded with questions.  
"Stop! You guys, listen. My puzzle has the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh inside. His name is Yami. Now be quiet. We need to find Ryou because he's-Yami, I'm going to tell them-in trouble, and it's going to be too dangerous for you guys to go. You need to go."  
"You have a personality disorder"  
/Yami, will you separate please?/  
//If you think it'll help.//  
"Thanks." A pause. "YAMI!!!!! SO THEY CAN SEE YOU!!!!!"  
"Sorry Aibou."  
"Don't sorry Aibou me! We need to hurry and you're taking your good old time and my friends think I'm nuts! And you don't you say I told you so!" Everyone including Yami stared at him. "What? Yami, hurry up! Thank you!" Now the gang stared at Yami.  
"I've seen you before!" Cried Jou and Anzu.  
"Hello. Now that you know I'm here, you can go home."  
"No way!"  
"Then this was a waste."  
"They would have found out anyway."  
"Good point."  
"Yami?"  
"Yes, Hikari?"  
"They're staring at us."  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"Probably."  
"I'm seeing double." Muttered Honda.  
"Yeah, Honda, you probably are. You should go home before you pass out or something. Said Yugi.  
"Good idea." He walked home. All: 0_0  
"Why don't you guys go get some rest. You must be seeing double, too." Tried Yami.  
"Not working."  
"Sorry Aibou, I tried."  
"It's okay, we need to hurry and help Ryou."  
"Two heads are better than one, but 1 body is faster." They merged. With Yami in charge. "I'm giving you one last opportunity to go home."  
"No way!"  
"I'll give you a demonstration of what you will be seeing. I'm going to open the Shadow Realm.  
/Yami! No!/  
"It'll be opened soon anyway, Hikari." He opened it around them.  
"Woah!"  
"Yugi, I assume you'll want to feel it before it's for real?"  
/Yeah, thanks./ They switched.  
"Whoa. I don't feel too good."  
"Yugi?"  
"Yeah. Yami, I think you'll have to duel outside."  
"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked the same thing at the same time.  
"No, I'm not. Yami take over." He did.  
"Yami?"  
"Yes. It seems that he cannot handle the Shadow Realm because of his innocence. I think it's time to come out." They exited in a totally different area.  
"What the?"  
"Yami transported us here in the Shadow Realm."  
"Yug? You okay bud?"  
"Yes, I am now. He's this way."  
"Not sure I want to know how he knew." Muttered Jou. They turned down an alley and Yugi stopped. He turned a corner and saw Bakura leaning on a fence with arms crossed. As they came into view he stood straight. He spook in a cool, hard tone.  
"It took you long enough didn't it, Pharaoh?"  
"What do you want with Yami, Tomb Robber?"  
"Oh, brave little brat, aren't you little guy?"  
"That isn't Ryou!"  
"How perceptive." Said Bakura dryly.  
//Yugi, let me out!//  
"Shut up, both of you! No, Yami."  
//Hikari-//  
"Don't. I will repeat my question. What do you want, Tomb Robber?"  
//Let me deal with him!//  
/No!/  
"I want revenge."  
"You deserved to be locked in there!"  
//Yugi-//  
"And I want the puzzle."  
"You can't have it. I SAID NO YAMI!!!"  
"Ah, Yami can't stand up to a little brat? Now I've seen it all."  
"He respects me. But I'm a little MAD at him right now. Because he won't let me help him! Now shut up Yami!" Everyone stared at him. His friends because they had never seen him like this, and Bakura because he was surprised. He started laughing.  
"Look, if you want Yami, you have to go through me. I won't let you at him without a fight."  
"And what exactly are you going to do to me little guy?"  
"This!" Then surprising everyone including Yami, he hurled a dark energy ball at the tomb robber.  
"That was stupid, little Yugi. You just hurt poor Ryou." Yugi continued to smile.  
"Incorrect. I hurt YOUR body." Yugi fired another, bigger one. Bakura changed back into Ryou. Yugi swept it up, barely missing him. He changed back and smiled.  
"Ha! You missed me! Aaaaaaaah!" He cried in pain. Yugi had left the ball above him until he changed back, then let it go, after splitting it into two. He then shot the other half into him. Bakura then shot one at Yugi, who dodged it.  
//Y-Yugi?//  
/Yeah?/  
//How did you do that?//  
/Beats me./  
"Ha! Missed me!"  
"Boomerang." Murmured Yugi. Bakura didn't get up this time, and he collapsed. Yami separated and scooped Yugi up.  
"What did you do to him!?!?!?!?"  
"I didn't do anything to him."  
"How do we know?"  
"Besides the fact that he's my friend?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, if he dies, I die. If his body gets hurt, I get hurt."  
"Oh, Okay."  
"Did you know?"  
"I had an idea, but I never knew his power went to this extent." They heard a gasp and saw Ryou looking around. Yami ran over to him and sat Yugi down. "Ryou, you okay?"  
"Yugi? You're the one that looks like Yugi!" He clapped his hands over his mouth." Sorry Yugi! I was thinking earlier-"  
"Ryou, it's okay. I'm not Yugi, you're right. Yugi is right there."  
"What happened to him? What happened to Bakura? How did you get rid of him?"  
"I didn't. Yugi did. It's a long story, and we have to get to Yugi's house without his grandpa knowing I exist. I don't think he will mind if you come with us if you want."  
"Really? Okay!" They merged and Yami took over.  
"I'm going to take care of Yugi for a while."  
"Okay." Said Tea as she watched his eyes glaze over. Tea watched him for a while.  
"He'll be alright. His spirit is exhausted, that's all."  
"That's a relief! Now, can you please tell us what's going on?"  
"I think Yugi should tell you. After all, the only reason he hasn't yet is me. I've asked him not to. I've seen how your world reacts to people who say there are people in their heads." They nodded. "He's waking up. I'll see if he'll take over. I have to look up a few things." A pause. "Stop. Joey, he might stumble, so be ready to catch him."  
"No problem." They switched, and he did indeed stumble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fox: *hides* please don't kill me!  
  
Shadowedmind: Stupid Hikari.  
  
Fox: There you are yami! *glomps yami*  
  
SM: -_-'  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!!!  
  
SM: HE'S OKAY YOU BRAT!!!!!  
  
Fox: DON'T YOU CALL YUGI A BRAT!!!!!  
  
Jou: DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Anzu: HOW COULD YOU CALL POOR YUGI A BRAT!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: DIE!!!!!!!  
  
SM: I SORRY!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Stop fighting please. *puppy eyes*  
  
All: OHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: I came, as much as I didn't want to. I can't believe Fox let you get hurt!  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Fox: -_-' *sigh* anyway, no flames please, I just started, but PLEASE review. Any flames will be given to Bakura, who is a pyro. And unless you want a pyro running around with fire, NO FLAMING ME PLS!!!!!! 


	2. A broken heart,

Chapter 3  
  
Thanks Joey. We thought it might be better if Grandpa saw me, not Yami."  
"We're friends, Yug! Right now I'm real confused, but so what?" Yugi smiled at him.  
"Thank you guys. I'll tell you every thing when we get to my room." They walked into the shop and said hi, heading directly upstairs. Yugi practically fell into the bed.  
//Sure you're up to this? //  
"Yes, Yami, but no mind link now, okay?"  
//Okay.//  
"Can we split?"  
//If you are up to it. //  
"Of course I'm up to it!" They stared as Yami appeared and caught his Hikari.  
"You said you were up to it!"  
"Not dead am I?"  
"That's what I was worried about happening."  
"He could die from you two splitting?"  
"Only if his spirit isn't up to it."  
"Which it is."  
"That's because it's so strong."  
"You two? Can you please tell us what's going on? We know he lives in the puzzle and is a pharaoh-  
"Was a pharaoh."  
"Fine. But that's all we know."  
"Aibou, can't you let me just erase their memories?"  
"Yami, they're my friends! They've been clueless-except Anzu-for long enough!"  
"But-"  
"Yami!!!!!!! Show them!!!!!"  
All: -_-'  
"Show us? How-"  
"You guys, just watch."  
"Do you want to come Little One?" Yugi shuddered.  
"I think I'll pass."  
"Understandable." A flash of light and the 4 were gone. Ten minutes passed.  
"Yugi, may I come in? Why is it so quiet up there?"  
"Uh, one minute Grandpa!" /Come on Yami! Grandpa is curious!/  
//Soon Aibou. I will cut it short.// "Come in Grandpa!"  
"Why-"  
"Grandpa, I think it's time we explained some things. Now if you would please sit down, I think you might get a shock." Trusting his grandson, the old man sat down on Yugi's bed. /Yami, I'm telling Grandpa./  
//WHAT?!?!?!?!? Oh well, if you think its best Aibou.//  
/Thank you!!!! He's in the room, on the bed./  
//But Hikari-//  
/Fine. Go ahead./ Yugi sighed. "You might want to move to a chair."  
"Yugi, what's going on?"  
"And hurry." Confused, Grandpa did. A flash of light, and the gang appeared on the bed.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" Yugi's Grandpa exclaimed.  
"MR.MOTOU!!! Yugi, we're sorry! I guess Yami didn't know-"  
"He did. Does everything make sense?"  
"Yeah. Mostly."  
"Yugi's grandfather was coming and would have had doubts in my Hikari's credibility if he had lied again"  
"Thanks Yami. Can we explain now?"  
"Yes, if you're feeling up to it. You are feeling better, right?"  
"Hai. Grandpa, this is Yami, my darkness. He lives in the puzzle- usually-and is an ancient Pharaoh. He doesn't like formality so just call him Yami."  
"Ooorrr I just could've erased his memory."  
"No. Yami, I told you I'm tired of lying to them."  
"Y-Yugi.is he safe?"  
"If you want to know if he's dangerous, yes, he is. However, he's good, and protects me from bullies, though I refuse to let him destroy their minds."  
"Although it is quite effective."  
"Yami, if you did that to everyone you wanted to, meaning every single person who so much as glanced at me wrong, the population would be dramatically decreased."  
"Although Yugi himself has the capa-"  
/YAMI!!!!!!!!!!/ Yami winced. "Sorry Aibou."  
"That you WILL erase from his memory."  
"No, tell me." Though shocked, scared, and thoroughly confused, Grandpa was curious. Yugi sighed, bent his head, and formed an energy ball. Small, because he wasn't recovered completely yet. Ryou decided to put in his two cents.  
"And he killed my yami with them, too." He bragged. Grandpa's eyes went as wide as Yugi's. Yami came to the rescue.  
"Ryou! Bakura was not killed, just sent to the Shadow Realm, and he was evil. And Yugi was quite brave. He was keeping him from me."  
"Oh. What's the Shadow Realm and Ryou's right here, and he's not evil. Why did he want him?"  
"Ryou, you take care of this."  
"Uh, Bakura is my yami. He used to be a tomb robber, the best, actually in Eygpt where Yami was Pharaoh, but was caught robbing Yami's castle and was burned but he managed to seal himself in the Millenium Ring, which is right here."  
"YOU STILL HAVE THAT THING?!?!?!!? GET RID OF IT!!!!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"Oh." Unoticed, Yami flinched.  
"Little One, may I go back intot he puzzle please?"  
"Why?"  
"I just need to look in some scrools to check a few facts."  
"What aren't you telling me, Yami." It was a statement.  
"Nothing Hikari." Yugi sighed.  
"Alright." A flash of light and Yami was gone. Granpa jumped.  
"Where'd he go?"  
"In the puzzle. Actually, into his soul room probably." The smaller duelist frowned. "I know something's up. Why won't he tell me?"  
"Yugi, my yami had secrets too. Its nothing to worry about."  
"Your yami was evil, and his plans usually consisted of different ways to rule the universe or the Shadow Realm."  
"Yeah, well." Grandpa stared.  
"I think I need more sleep. This whole thing is a dream. It has to be."  
"Gramps, sorry to disappoint you, but its not."  
"Maybe I could erase his memory and send him to bed. I'd have to do that by hand of course-YAMI KEEP IT DOWN!!!! Okay, I won't. I probably haven't recovered enough yet anyway." He grumbled. He stared.  
"You can erase my memory?"  
"Yeah, I think. I just don't have enough energy right now. Used it up getting rid of that Tomb Robber."  
"Sorry."  
"I don't think Yuge's mad, Ryou."  
"Good. I'd hate to get him mad at me. Look what happened to Bakura." They laughed. Grandpa looked over at Yugi, his eyes were glazed.  
"Are you okay?" Yugi shook his head.  
"Yeah, fine, I'm just trying to get Yami to talk to me. He usually doesn't do this." He frowned.  
"Usually? He's done it before?"  
"Hai, two times before. I hope he's not mad at me. I feel a little anger, but.dang! Why does he have to hide his emotions so well?" His frown deepened.  
"I'm sure he's not mad at you. Have you done anything that might make him mad?"  
"Well, I yelled a little because he was about to tell you what I can do, and I didn't want that. Still don't as a matter of fact."  
"Don't worry about it, Yuge, when he's ready to tell you, he will." Yugi shook his head again and smiled.  
"I guess you're right. Worrying about him isn't going to help him any. He might just have found something in those scrolls that makes him angry. Thanks you guys."  
"No problem Yuge!" The old man was still confused and in shock.  
"I still have some questiones." Anzu said."Why did he.you know."  
"His life was the sacrifice needed to seal the Shadow Games into the items."  
"What makes the Shadow Realm so terrible?" Yugi shuddered.  
"The only way to describe it is to let you see it, and I can't last long there, and Ryou won't be able to, either."  
"A quick trip is okay, though?"  
"H-Hai."  
"If Yugi doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to take you."  
"Grandpa, you're starting to sound like Yami."  
"Is that bad?" Yugi laughed.  
"Only if you start trying to send people's minds to the Shadow Realm."  
"Not a chance."  
"Then no. Let's go!" They all watched him cautiously as he balled his hands into fists and drew them into the Shadow Realm. He demonstrated traps and magic and he showed them where people's minds and people's spirits and souls were trapped, along with the Shadow Games. He started to look pale and they exited. Yugi stumbled and fell onto the bed gasping for breath. (Think Pegesus vs. Yugi in the SR)  
"Yugi!" (All) "Are you okay?"  
"Of course! I don't think Yami is happy I went in there though. I think he's coming out." Yami came out transparent.  
"YUGI!!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T LAST THERE LONG!!!!" Yugi winced.  
"Sorry Yami. Could you at least let them see you?"  
"Fine." He did. "You know perfectly well how dangerous that is!!!"  
"I said sorry." Yugi paused. "Are you okay? There's a red spot on your chest by your heart."  
"Yes I'm fine. The ****dye leaked."  
"You need to calm down Yami. Wouldn't want to create a Tsunami or anything would you?"  
"You know I have better control than that. If I didn't, I would've blown the room away when you solved the Puzzle."  
"You didn't need to mind crush that guy."  
"He was going to hurt you!"  
"So?"  
"One day that innocence of yours is going to get you killed one day. You barely hold out in the Shadow Realm!"  
"You were like that once I bet."  
"Once."  
"I'm sorry Yami, I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's okay Aibou, I'm not mad. It's time I get over it anyway." They finally realized everyone was staring at them.  
"Why are they staring at us?"  
"I don't know. They're your friends and grandfather."  
"You guys can stop staring." They didn't. "I wish they would stop staring." Dark energy started flowing around Yami a little. "YAMI! NO SUMMONING SHADOW MONSTERS IN MY ROOM!!!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Well what do you all think? R+R pls!!! 


	3. Wanting to be slain,

Chapter 3  
  
"Yes Aibou." All: O_o Yami and Yugi: ^_^"  
"Did you find anything in those scrolls?"  
"No, nothing much."  
"Why did I feel anger seeping under your door?"  
"I was angry I couldn't find what I was looking for."  
"I don't believe you, and I think you're keeping something from me, but I won't press. I'm just your little light. Meaningless and with no-" He had turned away from Yami and those he was facing could see his un- concealable grin.  
"Aibou, you know that isn't true!"  
"Why aren't you telling me? Because I'm just a pathetic little lightbulb."  
"Alright alright! I'll tell you just stop!" The smaller duelist spun around revealing a huge grin.  
"You little-Yugi-URG!! The great Pharaoh chased Yugi around and out the door. The others followed with amused gazes.  
"That must be the only thing that can get him to lose his cool and his resolve at the same time."  
"This is actually very good for Yugi's health. It'll improve his spirit."  
"How do you know?"  
"I used to be a Hikari myself."  
"What happened?"  
"Bakura is why. When he found me, I was only a half, as Yugi is now. When a Hikari loses their yami, they become both."  
"Oh. That doesn't seem bad. So you're just like us then?"  
"Yep, I sure am!"  
"So what now?"  
"Well, Yugi's okay now."  
"His Gramps isn't. I think he's gone into shock."  
"Gramps, you in there?"  
"Hello?"  
"Oh boy, I hope he doesn't have a heart attack or something. That would be awful!" A playful scream was heard from down the stairs.  
"Jou! Help me out!" Another scream echoed throughout the house. The whole gang raced to Yugi's aid. Yami had him pinned in a position that would have been awkward had not Yugi and Yami been laughing so hard, and was tickling him mercilessly. "Anzu!" He gasped out. "Can you guys-(laugh laugh gasp gasp) -pull this - (laugh laugh gasp gasp) - spoiled Pharaoh off me?" As they came to rescue Yugi from apparent peril, Yami set up a nice little INVISIBLE force field. BONK!  
"OUCH!!" BONK!  
"OUCH!!" BONK!  
"OUCH!!"  
"What you think I'm going to run into it too? I'll help you guys up, here yo-" BONK!! "OUCH!!" Everyone started laughing minus Yugi, who just laughed harder.  
"Yami, stop!"  
"No, I'm enjoying this way too much. Besides, you can't give me chibi eyes while you're laughing!"  
"No, but I can (laugh laugh ga- aw heck, you know the drill) do this!" The taller duelist's eyes widened as he realized Yugi's intentions. Yugi went limp.  
"Okay! I'll stop, just please, don't-" They were staring in fascination trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly Yugi disappeared and Yami doubled up laughing his head off. "STOP!!! THAT TICKLES!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!!" All: O.o "MERCY!! I ASKED FOR MERCY YOU LIGHTBULB!!" Yugi reappeared laughing as hard as before.  
"You asked for mercy! Okay, now this is good. Now I have two things over your head. I can do that whenever I want, and you asked for mercy. Now tell me!"  
"Later." Yugi disappeared again. "Okay!! I think I'm rubbing off on you too much. I mean, first the dark energy, now the behavior!"  
"Is that bad?"  
"You asked that WAY too innocently."  
"Well you're the one who changed the subject!" Yami: -_-'  
"We'll just be leaving now."  
"No, Yami will just be telling us what's going on."  
"Will not!" Yugi flipped out for a second. "Tickle me all you want, I'm not telling. I'll just go into my room."  
"Yami, I'll just get you in there."  
"Not if I don't let you in."  
"You know as well as I do you can't deny me entrance."  
"Can if I want." But Yugi detected some nervousness seeping through the doorway.  
"Yami, you're nervous, I can feel it. Tell me what's wrong."  
"You don't want to know. Rather, if you know, you'd rather you didn't."  
"It has something to do with your past."  
"Hai, somewhat. Mostly."  
"But it's not a memory."  
"How do you find all this out Hikari?!"  
"Because you're in pain and I can feel it! Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You're my Yami, this isn't a one way thing."  
"Yugi, I really can't tell you."  
"**** you Yami! Why won't you tell me!?" The ground started to shake and for some reason I can't figure out Gramps snapped out of it and ran downstairs only to see his grandson standing with fists at his sides and the ground shaking and a slightly scared Yami.  
"Yugi, please try and be reasonable! Stop it now!"  
"Not until you tell me what's going on!"  
"You're going to get someone hurt!" Yami clenched his hands together and furrowed his brow and everything stopped.  
"Wh- how-but-"  
"I told you to stop, but you wouldn't. Someone was going to get hurt, so I had to do something. I just clamped down on your power flow."  
"Yami-"  
"I can't tell you now my precious Hikari. You'll find out soon enough. Too soon in my opinion, and when that time comes.well, this is my chance to say I'm sorry for it."  
"Uhhhh.should we like.leave now?"  
"Yugi.what happened there?" Asked Gramps.  
"You're okay!" His attitude changed totally and all the young people stood shocked.  
"Yeah, just a little.surprised at this.thing."  
"He's my yami! He protects me and is usually very reasonable."  
"Hikari, I told you-"  
"We'll talk about it later over the link, okay?"  
"Hai, just please don't be mad at me."  
"Fine, I won't be." He paused. "Much."  
"Okay, exactly who is he again?"  
"My other half, my dark side."  
"Uh-huh. This isn't a very nice joke Yugi."  
"Only Seto Kaiba's the only one we know who could come up with a thing like this and we aren't really on good terms with him."  
"I suppose."  
"So Ryou, now that we are all in shock, I guess now would be a good time to ask if your dad knows you're here." All: O_o  
"No, I don't think so. I doubt he knows though. He's in Egypt for about another month. He doesn't even know that I had a yami."  
"Wow, I didn't know. Who makes sure you're okay? Are you the only one in the house all the time?" A shudder passed through his body.  
"Most of the time, yes I was."  
  
"Wow."  
"Speaking of parents, my dad's going to have a fit if I don't get home soon!" Jou realized.  
"I have to get to dance class in about an hour, but that's about all."  
"So I guess you have to leave Jou."  
"Yeah, wish I didn't though."  
"Me too."  
"See ya Yug!"  
"Bye Jou!" He headed out the door.  
"So!" Yugi asked brightly, "Does anyone wanna watch a movie?" 


	4. There remains no part

Chappy 4  
  
All: 0_o  
"Hikari, are you feeling okay?"  
"Yep!"  
"Oooooookay..so what do you wanna watch?"  
"Jurassic Park!"  
"Yugi, Aibou, you get terrified every time you see that movie!"  
"Do not!"  
"Aibou-"  
"Please!" Yugi gave the irresistible chibi eyes.  
"Must.not.look.alright, alright already! Just stop with the chibi eyes!" Everyone laughed while a skeptical Gramps got out the movie.  
"I'll get the blanket."  
"Okay, Yu-Yami, how do you know he gets scared every time and always ducks behind the couch or a blanket?" He sighed.  
"I am his other half. I've been with him for a while now. I see from his eyes. I sometimes watch him as you cannot see me, like this."  
"YAMI! That's mean! Don't do that to them!"  
"Sorry little one."  
"It's okay! Can you reveal yourself now? I feel kinda silly talking to you when they can't see you since they know now." Yugi wasn't looking at the moment, but Yami flinched.  
"Actually, I think I'll head into the puzzle if you don't mind."  
"Aawwwww, but Yami, I wanted to watch it with you!"  
"I'm terribly sorry Yugi."  
"Okay Yami." He blinked. "Have you been playing with my red pens again?"  
"Oh, yes Yugi, they're just so interesting. (no sarcasm) I'll see you later." He disappeared entirely."  
"I hate it when he does that." Anzu didn't say anything, but the red didn't look like ink.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" The light dove under the blanket again. The show was barely started, but Yugi had already dived under at least ten times. A calm part was reached, and a relieved Yugi sat up. And a moment later was screaming again, not in fright but in pain, and holding his heart.  
"Yugi!" The movie forgotten, his friends and Grandpa were begging Yugi to tell them if he was okay. He calmed down and was then holding his head.  
"Yami!" He gasped.  
"Are you okay? What's going on?!"  
"Yami-shielding me-" And he passed out.  
"WHAT DID YAMI DO TO HIM?!?!?!?" The two were separated, blood pouring from one's heart, nothing on the other's. A strange man everyone but Grandpa recognized appeared.  
"My foolish Pharaoh! I told you to alert the young one! Ah, poor master, unable to shield his Hikari anymore."  
"Shield from whom?" Inquired Ryou.  
"Tomb Robber! Why are you here? Leave at once!"  
"Hold it mister. I'm the FORMER Tomb Robber's Hikari."  
"Then he is no more? How was he done away with?"  
"My friend Yugi there got rid of them. Yami's Hikari." The Egyptian made no reply. He was reciting a spell, and a blue glow was coming from his hands as he laid them on Yami's heart. It faded and Yami shot bolt upright, shirt still stained.  
"Shalaam, I have not enough magic left to clear this mess." Without a word, all the blood was gone and so was Shalaam. He looked around. Seeing Yugi, he jumped up. "YUGI!" A long string of ancient Egyptian, followed by its American and Japanese translation came out of his mouth as he ran to his Hikari. "Yugi, I'm so sorry, I tried to shield you from my pain. I'm sorry! **** me! ****************************************************!" Ryou, Anzu and Gramps stared at him. "Is he."  
"No. This is my fault. I should have-I could have-if I had only-" Shalaam appeared beside his master and laid a hand on his head. The mighty ruler, once devoid of any weakness or emotion, collapsed with tears running down his face.  
"Do not worry about either of them. My master is merely unconscious, as is little master Yugi." He snapped and they disappeared. "Pharaoh is in his Soul Room, and Little Master Yugi is in his quarters. I will come to care for them." He faded. Gramps stared.  
"Who was that?"  
"Shalaam, Yami's old friend and adviser and servant."  
"He snapped and my grandson disappeared."  
"He's upstairs."  
"Why did he call Yugi Little Master?"  
"Yami probably made Yugi his second master."  
"I need to sit down."  
"Do you want everything to do with this whole thing to be forgotten by you? To be clueless he has a yami, or that Bakura even existed, everything?"  
"Yeah."  
"You'll have to wait for Yami to wake up and stop blaming himself for everything or for Yugi to figure it out."  
"Ok." He nodded dumbly, returning to this wonderful place between denial and shock. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
Yami dreamed. Yugi dreamed. They shared the same nightmare. A horrid recollection of Yami's life as a Pharaoh. One of the worst. As it happened, it was his last day as a Pharaoh. It was his death day, and Yami remembered it clearly. Both halves tossed and turned. Yugi woke up screaming. 6 hours had passed and it was 11 at night. Gramps rushed in along with Ryou, Jou, and Anzu. The latter tree watched as he dove into Yami's soul room. Not even realizing he was speaking out loud, he woke up his dark side.  
"Yami wake up! I know now, I do, I do. I'm sorry Yami, I should have pressed you further! I see what's going on now! I'm sorry!"  
"So..they're both blaming themselves for the other's pain?"  
"Yeah, Jou, it seems that way."  
"Yug, snap out of it!"  
//Little one, you're alright!//  
"Yeah of course! Please tell me what's going on! Why's it happening again?"  
//Not now Little One. You need to sleep.//  
"Okay Yami." He came back to reality.  
"What did he do to you Yugi?"  
"Nothing, he was just trying to help me, shield me.I should've KNOWN!" He burst into tears again.  
"Known what?"  
"He's reliving his death, knife in the heart, over and over. It wasn't ink, it was blood! He's been hiding it and shielding me from his pain so I couldn't feel it but it was too much! Shalaam's been taking care of him and making sure he's okay, but I should've know! I could've-I could've. done. something!"  
"Yuge, calm down. He was cursing in three languages when he found out you were hurt! Shalaam had to knock him out to keep him from going into hysteria, I think it was too late. Yuge, he was sobbing! Full out bawling!" Jou attempted to keep his friend from doing what Yami had done.  
"He was? That upset?"  
"Yes Yugi." Replied a slightly shaken Anzu.  
"Anzu," He hesitated, "why aren't you guys at home? It's 11:00."  
"We came to make sure you and Grandpa would be okay."  
"He's in shock Yuge, he doesn't want to remember anything in relation to this."  
"Yami's thing. He can erase certain things but leave others. I can't."  
"Can you get him?"  
/Yami? Come out please?/  
//Of course.// The first thing he did was give Yami a hug who had tears in his eyes.  
/He doesn't want to remember you or anything that relates to this whole thing./  
//I see.// "Are you sure Yugi's grandfather?"  
"About what?"  
"Your memory."  
"Yes! Will it hurt?"  
"No. Goodbye Yugi's Grandfather."Yami raised a hand and said something in Egyptian as well as "transport!" . Everyone looked around. Yami and Gramps were gone.  
"Puzzle. He's hurt again."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno. Gonna go help him." Yugi crumpled on the bed.  
/Yami?/ Not hearing him, the Egyptian continued swearing heavily. /Yami?/ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ DON'T KILL ME!!!!! 


	5. Of a repressed soul

Chappy 5  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"Shalaam!" The healing spell was performed. "Thank you my friend."  
"Anything for a friend."  
"Can you stay a while?"  
"You have a visitor. I will not interrupt.  
"Thank you again." He smiled and whispered something in Yami's ear;  
"Next time it will not go so well." Yami asked him telepathically,  
"Will you stay by his side when I am gone?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you." He disappeared leaving Yami and Yugi alone.  
"Yugi, I'm afraid I don't have much longer."  
"Huh?"  
"Allow me to explain this to you while I have time."  
"Okay. One minute." Yugi was suppressing tears. He left the soul rooms, came out, and began crying. The soul room began its descent.  
"Yugi what's wrong?"  
"Is it Yami Yuge?" The petite duelist nodded.  
"He doesn't have much longer!"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, he was going to tell me, but I didn't want to cry in front of him."  
"I don't think he would mind, would he?"  
"Not really, but I want to be strong for him."  
"I think he might wanna spend time with ya Yuge."  
"You're right Jou." He crumpled again.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me crying Yami."  
"Of course not Little One. Do you wish to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's the Black Shadow. It takes revenge on those that attempt to control it. It is, in basic terms, pure evil. I put the Shadow Games away, controlling part of it. Now the rest is taking revenge on me."  
"By making you reliving your, er,,,death"  
"Right. And if I'm not mistaken, it meant for me to see you hurt as part of its revenge. I will soon be gone, and when that happens,,,this is the worst part. It takes control of the victim's body, controlling it to wreak havoc, starting with the Shadow Realm. It takes pleasure in pain, happiness in sorrow. The very essence of evil. But enough of that."  
"What does it look like?"  
"Like a big shadow."  
"Okay. Do you wanna go to the park?"  
"If that is what you want to do my little lightbulb."  
"Yeah! I want to have fun while I can!" Yami separated and Yugi dragged him out towards the park.  
"Bye you guys!"  
"Bye Yug! Have fun!"  
"Be careful!" Called the ever watchful Anzu.  
The two raced towards the park, not knowing the others were trailing them. They reached a point and they fell on the ground panting. The two duelists looked up at the stars.  
/It's beautiful out tonight./  
"Indeed it is." The two sat side by side for a while, until the older suddenly tensed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We are watched."  
"By whom?"  
"Someone without bad intentions." He said as he relaxed. "Come out." He spoke without turning. Yugi's friends came out sheepishly.  
"Sorry Yugi. We just wanted to make sure you would be okay. Not sure how he knew we were there though."  
"You were making a lot of noise."  
"Were not!"  
"Not to your ears." The two began talking.  
"Guys? Me and Yami will be fine."  
"I guess you're right." There was a silence, then the three left.  
"I guess we should go to bed now."  
"Yeah." The two fell asleep at the same time, under the stars. Yugi woke Yami up with an idea.  
"PARK!!!"  
"We're at the park!"  
"No, no, no. The amusement park. It has lots of rides and things."  
"Which you would never ride."  
"Jou!"  
"Anzu, I thought you had left."  
"We did, just came to check on you." They conversed for a while, then Yugi jumped in.  
"PARK!!"  
"Fine, fine, my hyperactive Hikari, lets go." The Pharaoh transported himself and everyone else into the parking lot where they walked to the ticket booth. "Let me take care of this."  
"No messing with her mind, Yami!" No answer.  
"Excuse me miss. I'd like to purchase 5 tickets."  
"That's $130 American dollars." Time stopped, and Yami grabbed a book from the desk the lady was at. Scribbling a few notes, he replaced it as well as time. Looking her straight in the eye, he worked more magic.  
"I already gave it to you."  
"Very well, go on."  
"Yami!"  
"Calm yourself. I saved that company that amount of money this week by a few simple repairs to their flawed money managing."  
"Oh." Yugi's puppy eyes made the spirit do many things he didn't want to do, and when they got to the haunted maze, it took every bit of those huge eyes to get Ryou to go in.  
"No way I'm going in there!"  
"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"  
"Yugi! Don't do the-oh alright." The petite duelist grinned and walked in. After screaming twice, jumping up so high he could see the exit three times, and clinging to Yami practically the whole time, Yugi was relieved to see the exit in front of them. However a low growl sounded, stopping Yami in his tracks.  
"What do you want?" It was more of a statement.  
"It's part of the maze, Yami."  
"Pharaoh." The thing rasped out. A shadow thing came out. The Pharaoh stepped out. "I bring a message. Surrender or die!"  
"No." A torrent of energy was released, and Yami threw up a shield. The monster faded away, leaving a bewildered group. The older boy fell to all fours with no warning with Yugi soon following. Yami was coughing horribly and sweating. It looked like he had the flue or something.  
"Yami, what's happening?!" The light transported them back, with Yami on the couch.  
//I'm not quite sure Aibou.//  
"Well find out! Shalaam! Get your but-" He was before them just like that. He calmed a little with Shalaam's help.  
"Shalaam, the time has come. I-" He faltered.  
"I understand master."  
"Yami. It's Yami."  
"Yes Yami. To the Shadow Realm."  
"What's going on in here?" Gramps walked in to see all this going on. "Ah!!!" Who is he? Who are they? Ah!!! Where are we?"  
"Aw, Gramps, you had to walk in now?" The old man looked around and Yugi paled. "Yami,,,the Shadow Realm,,,it,,,"  
"Yami! Yugi can't take the Shadow Realm!"  
"Hikari, you have to trust me." (cough cough gasp gasp) "Summon the Mystical Elf and Dark Magician."  
"What's going on? Who are you people and where are we?"  
"Dark Magician! Mystical Elf!" Yugi almost fell but Jou caught him.  
"Master."  
"Mystical Elf! Help Yugi. Dark,,,its time."  
"We understand." They went to work. Yugi was able to remain, and everyone was separated from Yami but Yugi.  
"Yugi, what is going on?" Yami brought back the man's memory.  
"Mystical Elf, take him back."  
"No, I want to stay. Something's wrong with this picture. What did I miss? What's wrong with Yami?"  
"Little lightbulb. I'm so sorry." (cough, yada, yada, yada)  
"It's okay! You never did anything wrong. It's only in its distorted mind that you did."  
"You know that I would do anything for you, right Little One?"  
"Hai." A pause.  
"Yugi, leave. It's happening. I can't contain-" He fell limp. When Yugi didn't move away, the DM moved him himself under his master's orders.  
"Little Master. Master Yami instructed me to tell you to summon your strongest monsters."  
"I don't know why, but okay." He summoned them. A thought came to him and he stopped moving forward even before Dark could restrain him. "You guys have to leave now!"  
"Why Yugi?"  
"Yami's d-de-dead-" He took a breath. "And the thing that killed him is taking over his body. Move away. Go." The boy's face hardened as did Yami's a moment later. "Take them to the house."  
"No! We're staying here with you!"  
"The Pharaoh said-"  
"The Pharaoh," The thing sneered, "is dead."  
"Shuttup! I won't let you wreak havoc on the Shadow Realm and our world." His anger came up so fast it startled his gang.  
"And how are you going to stop me? Fling a teddy bear at me?"  
"Go ahead and insult me, but never talk about Yami like that! Never!" Dark energy flared around him and those near him could see anger radiating off of him, even a few of the monsters backed off a bit. "YOU KILLED HIM!!" Flames leaped up and holes were torn, echoing the condition of his soul. Tears ran down his face, not doing anything to quench the fire that burned in the mourning boy's eyes. A path was cleared by the monsters. "DIE!!" He fired fire balls and dark energy balls and all hell broke loose. He stopped the stream and stood shaking in anger and rage and hatred and all his soul's pain being taken out on the area around him, but mostly the creature.  
"That." Said a slightly amused "Yami", was the most pathetic attack I have ever seen. Yugi put up a shield in front of him, whispering three words that seemed deadly coming from the mouth of the angry pacifist.  
"Attack to kill." He turned back to his friends. "This is your last chance. You must leave now, I can't hold everything in much longer. This place might explode all together."  
"But Yugi-"  
"Please. I don't want you hurt too."  
"We should go if he asks us."  
"I don't understand exactly what is going on, and from the looks of it, you kids don't either, but I haven't seen this angry since, well,,,never. I for one, will listen."  
"Thank you."  
"I don't know,,,"  
"You're not going to like what's about to happen."  
"Pathetic huuumaaaannn!" It sang out. "Will you come out to plaaaayy?"  
"Mystical Elf, take them, but return to my side. We will avenge my friend and your master." And she did.  
  
=========================================================== I think I'll leave it here for today. *banges head on keyboard* I KILLED YAMI!!!!!!! Don't worry about it though, he's too stubborn to stay dead long. He'll find a way. Of course. After all, he is Yami. ^_^  
  
I KILLED YAMI!!!!!! OW!!! MY HEAD!!!!  
  
SM: It's okay, Hikari. Calm down. He won't stay dead long. As soon as Yugi dies too-  
  
Fox: SHADOWED MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (This is why you read this stuff! You might find out something! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Ahem.)  
  
SM: *ducks head* *changes subject* Tell them about Zarmina!  
  
Fox: Oh yeah! There's this reviewer, and her name's Zarmina. She been helping me with ideas. You should read her stories! *huggles* thankies!!!!! 


	6. No healed spirit

Chappy 6  
  
Mystic_fox: Please don't kill me!!!!!! I sorry!!!!!  
  
Shadowedmind: My poor Hikari, tortured by angsty thoughts and only being able to let it out in angsty writing to be read by angsty people.  
  
Mystic_fox: You'll be saying poor you if you don't stop!  
  
Shadowedmind: She yearns for memories of a childhood she never - AAAHHHH!!!!! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^;; heh heh. On to the ficcy?  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The monsters were attacking. All through it, Yugi was mourning the loss of his other half, his best friend. All hell breaking loss became the biggest understatement. More so than saying the Grand Canyon is big. More than saying that cells are small. Dark magic, brute force, and anything else he could come up with were going.  
  
The state of Yugi's soul room became worse than my room. Things became dark, puzzles disfigured, toys ripped, curtains ripped. But this time he didn't hide, attacks gaining power as his dark energy increased. /WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?!!?!?!?!?/ He fell to the ground on all fours. "I don't understand! Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me? I would have.I could've.I don't know!But I could have done something!" And the Master of Light gave way to the Darkness. "I loved you Yami!"  
  
The creature's attacks were growing and growing. The monsters faded away one by one leaving a small boy lost in the darkness, no Yami to guide him out.  
"Little boy, little boy, let me come in." He placed a shadow hand to Yugi's head. The turmoil he saw startled him so, that it jerked the youth back to reality.  
  
"You killed Yami." No trace of anger, no hidden malice. Only sorrow and pain had room. One last tear worked its way down the small boy's face. He remembered when Yami would wipe them away. It got to his mouth. How many times had Yami put his finger there to stop his crying? The little tear, having just one purpose, dropped to the chin. Countless times a caring finger had lifted it up to see a tender face flashed through his mind. His last tear made its fall from his face to floor with a loud bang that could be mistaken for a gunshot. "This is my best, I've given my all. The outcome has yet to be a determined. I can only hope it will kill me. Please, kill me."  
  
"That would be too easy for you. No, I will return for you later."  
  
"You are wrong. There will be no later for you. And if I'm lucky, there will not be one for me, either."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?"  
  
"Look behind you." He smiled sadly. "The weight of my pain you've caused is coming to get you." Little shadow animals came out of the ground. "First, the shock of something happening, then the reality sets in. The sadness comes first." The little shadows jumped in him. "Then the fear." The creature howled in agony. "Right away Confusion comes to join its brother, fear. Then anger. Now," He added, "you know my heart." Everything exploded and Yugi was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Where am I? Oh. Obviously I failed." He looked around again. "Yami? You here?"  
  
"Little one."  
  
"Yami! Where are you??"  
  
"Over here." He followed the voice.  
  
"I don't see you."  
  
"Almost there Aibou." He stepped out onto an area of sky but didn't fall. "You succeeded."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Yugi! You soul feels.different. Dark." He frowned.  
  
"I lost you and so I became both Yami and Hikari. And losing anyone you're close to will turn your soul dark, and now that that is able to happen, it did."  
  
"In any case, I'm glad we're together again and that you succeeded."  
  
"Succeeded?" Yugi frowned. "But we're both dead."  
  
"As well as the creature."  
  
"But we're dead."  
  
"Well, not quite."  
  
"What does that mean? We're zombies or something? I feel like a zombie."  
  
"No,no,no! This is a plane between death and the afterlife."  
  
"So we can go on to the afterlife, or relive out deaths? Mmm, that's a really hard choice to make. I'll take A!"  
  
"No. We are offered a choice between life and death."  
  
"Why are we still here!? Lets GO!!!!"  
  
"Its not that easy. For every person that dies, it's a being to die in their place. For every spirit that dies, it is a person to live."  
  
"???"  
  
"We have to stop one person from dieing."  
  
"Oh! No prob! We only have one flaw in that excellent plan of yours. If you haven't taken any notice, WE HAVE NO MASS!!!!"  
  
"Not hard to take care of. We are given a day to take care of this."  
  
"That's it!?"  
  
"Yes, Aibou."  
  
"Oh, okay." Yami laughed.  
  
"We'll do it." They fell through the sky. Yami and Yugi quickly created parachutes.  
  
"I've always wanted to go sky diving!" He shouted.  
  
"But we just died!" Yugi blinked then laughed.  
  
"Not sky dieing, diving! Sky diving!"  
  
"Oh! I have to agree. I like it too!"  
  
"Open your chute!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"That cord dummy!"  
  
"Yugi??"  
  
"Sorry. That cord there. Watch." Yugi pulled his.  
  
"Oh!" Yami imitated. "Its not working! Did I pull the wrong one?"  
  
"Pull the emergency one!"  
  
"???"  
  
"The other one, Yami." They were both floating down towards the park where they had spent the night. Yugi steered them to the clearing. The two partners threw their gear aside and ran to his house.  
  
"Now Yugi, the best way to break this to them is-"  
  
"Hey guys! We're back!"  
  
"Yami!?!?! Yugi?!?!!?" Yami sighed.  
  
"- Not to do that."  
  
"How-how-how-"  
  
"Look, technically, we're dead. We have 24 hours to stop someone from dieing, or we are going to stay dead. Wanna help?" They nodded dumbly.  
  
"This is not what the doc meant by relaxing at home."  
  
"Sorry for all the surprises Grandpa."  
  
"I'm glad I know.I think."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it Ryou?"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"He's back???" Replied a startled Yami.  
  
"No, but he's a killer."  
  
"So? I get it!" Yugi took on a sarcastic tone. "Oh sure. Realease a psychotic homicidal demon that we worked so hard to capture so we can kill someone so we can live again?"  
  
"Uh, Yugi."  
  
"That wasn't a dream?" Ryou and Yami shook their heads.  
  
"Wow, that's gotta suck, Yuge."  
  
"T'sokay. I tell you what. We can yak about it over sundaes once we take care of this."  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Offered a frazzled old man.  
  
"If you want to not see this, I'd suggest the kitchen."  
  
"Yami? Honors?"  
  
"Fine." Yami muttered something and Ryou winced.  
  
"He-he-he-"  
  
"Outside is better I think, than go ahead." He stumbled to the door with one hand on his head. Getting outside, they saw him change.  
  
"What do you mortals want?"  
  
"Nothing, just for you to go and never bother us again."  
  
"With pleasure!" The Tomb Robber stalked off. The two pursued him at a distance.  
  
"That was too easy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He might have plan-AH!" The Pharaoh crumpled.  
  
"Yami! Shalaam! Get your **************************************************************************** ****down here! Your pharaoh needs you!! Yami, what's wrong??" The Egyptian popped out of the shadows.  
  
"I was watching as always."  
  
"WHATS WRONG WITH MY YAMI!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Calm down child. I can heal him for a short time." The soft blue glow encircled his hands again. Yami was healed, but didn't wake up. "Return to us." He woke up.  
  
"Yugi! We need to find Tomb Robber! Who knows where he has gone!?"  
  
"Yami, we're taking care of you. Send a message to Ryou. Mission aborted."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine!" He smiled and began working a spell in his head.  
  
"No spells Yami. Not this time. You're going to tell me this time."  
  
"We should merge than."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you friend."  
  
"Anytime Mas- Yami." He faded back into the dark.  
  
"But who are we going to keep from dieing?"  
  
"You.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 


	7. Seems only death

Chapter 7  
  
Holy cow! Can you believe I'm actually on Chapter 7? I didn't think I'd ever get this far! Geez, I don't even know how it's going to end!  
  
Okay, ppls, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been banned from the comp. *cries*  
  
If u can think of and ending for this, pls let me know!  
  
To the ficcccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
"I'm fine Yugi. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Damn it Yami! I'm trying to help you!" Yami closed his eyes.  
  
"YAMI!?"  
  
"Okay Aibou. Let's go." Someone happened to see Shalaam fading away and Yami disappearing, and quit his job claiming to be seeing things and seeing double. Poor guy.  
The miniature high schooler ran home, racing past Jounouchi who was walking home. "Jou! My house! Its Yami!" He blinked then spun around and ran full speed, catching up to Yugi. He scooped him up and sped back up.  
  
"Faster this way."  
  
"You should be in track."  
  
"Thanks! We're almost there."  
  
"Grandpa, Yami's hurt again!" Jou put Yugi down.  
  
"That guy! What is he doing? First he gets hurt, then killed, now he's back from the dead, with you, and now he's hurt again!"  
  
"Really, he needs help" Jou and Gramps now had mime faces, hold the lipstick. Ryou and Anzu burst in the door.  
"I got a mental message from Yami. What's up?"  
"Well, I was walkin along back to my place when Yugi comes running up half crazy saying something about Yami being."Jou continued with the story and how much he knew. Ymai separated and crawled to Yugi's now crumpled form. The younger duelist began withering in agony. The eldest transported then all into the living room, with Yugi on the couch while using every curse word in every language he knew every way possible, and more. Apparently he was talking to Yugi mentally, because he never said anything but curse words out loud. "********** him!!! Why does he have to-of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" Everyone stared at him.  
"What's going on? What happened to Yugi?"  
"You'll find out from Yugi in a while. Goodbye."  
"Why goodbye?" The darkness snapped is fingers and a blade appeared.  
"Once now twice  
I sacrifice  
By twin knife  
Life for life"  
"Huh?" Have you ever seen someone's face when they give their life for some one else? A knife entering the heart,,, bursting vessel after vessel. The flow of the nessesary red liquid cut off. Then all is quiet for a still second in time, everything is frozen for a single second.  
A shadow fades into the stillness of the darkness, a rooster crows somewhere in the world, and a girl is saved from a speeding car, and the world goes on...  
  
End of Story  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Stand in the rain  
A broken heart  
Wanting to be slain  
There remains no part  
Of a repressed soul  
No healed spirit  
Seems only death  
Holds the way to cure it. 


	8. Holds the way to cure it

HEY PEOPLES!!!!!!!  
  
Hey ya'll! *is hit by flying.stuff* Jeez! The  
  
last chapter wasn't THAT bad, was it?  
  
Any who, there's a sequel, so don't freak out on  
  
me. Now how am I going to get Yami to come back  
  
to life, and then do it again for the first time??  
  
*scratches head* Now see, if you had reviewed, it  
  
wouldn't have ended like that. But no, you couldn't-  
  
SM: *rolls eyes* For crying out loud Hikari!  
  
Shuttup! Some of us are TRYING to sleep!  
  
Fox: So?  
  
SM: *sighs* on to topics that matter, unlike my oh so  
  
lovable Hikari. Um, sequel will be out soon, if you  
  
have anyquestions, ask my light when she's sleeping  
  
so you wake her.  
  
Fox: -_-;; Ask her. I'd like to point out the fact that I haven't put on tiny disclaimer on this whole stinkin thing. But here's one now so I don't get sued. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND I DON'T PRETEND TO EITHER! (though I wish I did! One day I will have enough money I will rule the world!! You will all bow down to me!!!!!!)  
  
Um, okay....Accepting helpful critism...begging for it....HELP!!!!!!! 


End file.
